Building an empire
by Animated terror
Summary: Yet another TF story i know its weird, but i enjoy writing it and i know there are some who enjoy reading it... this is my 3rd fanfic so lets see were this ride takes us. this will not include Steve, Alex, or anyone from story mode... hopefully. this should be generally clean so don't worry about it... to much. hoping to include herobrine though
1. Chapter 1

third fanfic lets go.

ps. gonna try to keep these author notes to a minimum

Building a empire

chapter 1

"My name is peter.

At least I think it is

Its been so long since I've been called my real name.

I sometimes forget my old life.

Ive been alive so long.

That my first life.

It just seems like a dream.

Sometimes I wish i could put it all behind me.

But I just want to keep some part of me to remember.

Even if its only my name.

Even if its only the Idea I may have once been human.

I would remember.

No

Matter

What

I will remember.

My name is Crane

Your about to see my story.

Maybe if I tell you then when I forget.

Or even when I'm killed.

Someone can tell my story.

My story.

My memory.

Will live on with others.

I

WILL

BE

REMEMBERED

as the GREATEST WARRIOR EVER…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

"Hey raptor how was that… really, Oh to dramatic so now your a author… yeah i guess this is my first time, but still, oh you have written a book before… i did not know that. okay how bout this we trash all that and here is the revised

My Name is crane

and this is the story of how i saved every monster from death

"Still to dramatic, really okay what were YOUR books about… oh ahhhhh… dramas… so how is mine to dramatic… you know what shut up… here hows this mister whiny pants"

This is a freaking story and your reading it

"I dont care if its mean raptor. hey get of my computer."

this is how the world ends. this is how we rose from the dust. this is how we built an empire"

"Really how is that any better… how are you so reasonable? fine well keep it. oh splatter's here lets see what he likes better…. your both terrible… fine lets just move on to… chapter 2."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi its SMIL3YTRASHBAG, so all of that is the three main Protagonist talking but you only heard crane the main character. this is the only chapter like this. the rest is as if the story is just happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Building an empire

Chapter 2

"Peter help me with this."

"What its just a sword something you've done 20 times today alone."

"Exactly I've gotten 50 orders this week I've got twenty done on the first day and nonstop, one might think this might create a AHEM problem."

"you've done this for 7 years don't tell me your arms are ti-"

"I HAVE TO USE THE TOILET PETER."

"Why didn't you just say that."

"BECAUSE 23 WARRIORS ARE CURRENTLY STANDING RIGHT BEHIND ME WAITING FOR THEIR SWORDS."

As if on cue several laughs were heard behind them.

"Give my bro a break or we revoke your discounts and you can all leave."

the laughing stopped. Peter and his older brother daniel were the best smiths in the land but both were often worked to the bone and given very little break time, to be blunt both could get very touchy.

"Here hand me the tools whilst you tend to your other business."

"Shut up or ill use the sword on you."

"Sure you would, just like your going to go to the end and slay the Endor dragon."

"Ugg why did i get paired with a sarcastic brat as a brother."

"because then your life would be easy and that would be boring. plus someones gotta learn your trade."

"Yeah your right, anyway you know what to do."

"And so do you."

"…"

a single laugh was heard. this was replied with almost in unison

"Order revoked."

the one who had laughed sighed and walked away.

"The rest of you are on thin ice so watch it."

thats how most days when for peter and daniel, working till they bled revoking an order or two and then going to bed and doing it all agin the next day, though this seemed liked a terrible life the two enjoyed it, it was a system that was never interrupted. but even a great things must come to an end, and sadly not all will experience what destiny does next.

it was two weeks later, both the brothers had gone to bed but in the nearby forest next to there home two skeletons watched.

"She said she wanted the younger one, that i know but what did she say about the older one?"

"She said kill him."

"Oh… sorry I'm not used to this killing thing."

"If we do this correctly we can do this with only a few deaths."

"I just-"

"It doesn't matter raptor we have a job, so we will follow through on it."

Raptor held up his bow and fired a enchanted arrow at the house, setting it on fire.

Meanwhile at the house

Daniel hadn't quire fallen asleep so he easily smelled the smoke in his house. he started getting up he then realized the problem.

"Peter wake up the house is on fire!"

"Ha ha ha i get it this is payback for embarrassing you the other day, waking me up in the middle of the night, heh real funny."

Another arrow flew through the window and right in front of peters face. this also started another fire.

"Amazing prank dan but i think you went to far, we should go."

both ran out of the house and right in front of a skeleton and a wither skeleton.

"Crap."

"So you two started that, id say you ow us a new house but your going to be dead soon."

The wither skeleton pulled his sword out and pointed at Daniel, who in turn reached for his own sword in his inventory pulling it out and pointing it at the Wither.

both stroke at the same time locking swords, while the skeleton cornered Peter next to the burning house

"Human your swordplay is impressive."

"Interesting didn't know your kind could talk."

"it wont matter you wont survive tonight, your brother is needed for our plans."

"Over my dead body."

"exactly and at this point you should save your brother."

Daniel slightly turned his head and saw his brother was about to be shot with an arrow. he pushed back the wither, and turned around.

"Peter!"

The wither regained his footing quickly though and plunged his sword into Daniels back.

Daniel gasped, but with his last bit of strength swung his sword around slicing the withers skull in two. Daniel fell to the ground dead, and the wither turned to dust.

"DANIEL."

"SHARD."

the skeleton turned back around and shot Peter with an arrow.

Peter fell down but before he blacked out completely he heard

"Well now ill enjoy your pain even more you dirty brother killer."

the skeleton picked up Peter's limp body and began to walk back to his home in the mountain caves, but he stopped for a moment and picked up his dead brothers sword and sheath from his brothers ashes. he then continued to walk to his home.

once he got there he walked into the cave eventually he found the hidden room he opened it and went in inside was a nether portal, ever since the people of the nether and the over world made peace they moved everyone into the giant fortress.

Raptor found his way through the vast fortress till he found her room.

inside was a single witch, the room had potions and other means of witchcraft and a caldron in the center, along with a table to the side.

"Mistress I've brought the boy."

"Oh good wheres shard?"

"the older one killed him, ironic really, it was a classic if I'm going down I'm taking you with me moments."

"Im sorry for your loss, if we had more time we would mourn the loss of your brother but now is not the time, lay the boy on the table but hurry he's waking."

"oh where am i… huh ah monsters."

"OH dont worry boy in about 5 minutes you'll think otherwise of us."

The skeleton strapped Peter to the table

"Now hand me the red one labeled wither skeleton."

"Wither skeleton i thought we agreed on Eder mite so he couldn't escape."

"The mission can still be focused on infiltration but now with your brother gone we must change the plan."

"Of course."

"Ender mite, wither skeleton, what are you-"

"Shut up boy and make this easier."

the skeleton brought over the potion.

"Now hold his nose shut."

the skeleton pinched Peters nose shut. he tried to hold his breath but soon gasped for breath, at that time the witch poured the entire potion down his throat. Peter coughed.

"What was that liquid death?"

"Close to it."

suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, it felt like he was getting lighter, like water was flowing off of his stomach. he was getting thinner, till all that was left was skin, it soon turned to dust, as did his muscles, and nerves and organs all that was left was a skeleton, despite not having nerves, Peter was in so much pain, but he couldn't speak, almost as if his voiced had been stolen, he couldn't see a thing. but the two observers could, Peters bones began to change tint till they were a dark color just like a wither. but as the final transformation his eye sockets began to glow till two small white lights replied his eyes. although not needing to he gasped for air.

"what did you do… to me."

Peters voice still sounded like his own but like with chalk in the foreground.

"Shhhhh child save your… breath, you have a lot of work to do, preparation alone will work you to the… bone."

Peter fell asleep. the witch turned to raptor.

"As for you congrats you get to train him."

"WHAT."

"Listen sorry for your loss but you were supposed to protect your brother, now you get to train his replacement. and you get to explain this to him, bring him down to splatter the minute he awakes and get him working."

"But-"

"three things one butts are for sitting two you have to have a butt to sit and three don't you dare back talk me… now go."

"got it."

raptor picked up Ikes body and made his way to his room. on the way he could faintly hear Peter say

"why…"

"Tell you in the morning."

Raptor got to his room and placed Peter on Shards old bed.

Raptor himself collapsed on his own bed.

"Hey um Peter."

"what."

"nobody knows about this so can you keep this on the hush hush."

"fine."

"And a name like Peter will draw to much attention… the witch wanted me to tell you your new name is crane."

"Crane?"

"Its a pun, crane-eum."

"Oh."

"Dont take it personal, ill explain it all in the morning."

"I…Hate… you."

"Yeah YAAAWN tell me more in the morning."

Raptor fell asleep.

Peter chuckled, he'd always appreciated someone who could retaliate in that way. soon Peter too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

building an empire

chapter 3

Crane woke up just before raptor though in the nether the room he was in did not remind him of a

room he would find in the nether. the room reminded him him of his room on earth. this caused

him to be confused.

"Hey Dan what time is it, we got to start the forge up."

shockingly he did not hear the change in his voice. it did however wake raptor up, who did

remember the events of the prior day.

"Dan isnt here crane hes dead, i'd like to say if you looked hard enough you could find his

soul burning down here, but unfortunatly he probobly ended up in the ather because he was to

good for the nether."

Hearing raptors voice caused all the memorys of the previous day to return to Crane.

"Oh notch its you."

Crane slowly sat up, it was odd he could still move but he couldnt feel the bed he was on, at

least not in the way he used to, it was like he detected the touch but in his mind his hands

did not however, it was as if he was just remembering the feeling and not really experiencing

it.

"Weird."

"What about it?"

"About what."

"Well you just got turned inta wither skeleton and are currently being housed by one, and you

havnt attacked me yet out of anger. your whole situation sucks, so when you say weird you have

to specify or i wont have any idea what your talking."

"thanks for that recap, i said weird because i cant feel the bed and at the same time i can."

"what is it diffrent for humans."

"yeah, we feel things with our hands witch regesters the touch, lying here im not feeling that

its more like im remembering the feeling in my head."

"humans are weird, are you gonna tell me now that humans limbs arent removable."

"they are not removable... did you think they w-

"NOPE just saying dumb stuff."

"...Anyway."

"Right ive been ordered to take you to the training grounds where splater one of the only other

monsters that know of your true orgins shall train you."

"Counter offer, you leave and I take those two swords over there and use them to try to escape."

"HA HA HA your funny, lets go."

and with that raptor got out of bed grabbed a cloak threw it to Crane and grabbed another one and

put it on then he grabbed both swords and put the sheiths on his sholders

then oppened the door and left.

"... you know i wasnt kidding."

Crane put the cloak on and followed raptor.

"Should i put the hood on."

"Why."

"so no one sees me."

"It wont matter everyone will think your just another monster, and we arnt even going to interact with

anyone. not that theres many to interact with."

"Why."

"well our section of the nether fortress is built onto a sort of island serounded by lava and the

bit of the fortress on our island has broken off from the rest of it by that i mean the bridge is

gone. so only about 14 monsters live in this section, on the plus side though we are the smallest

fragment in the nether."

"Fragment?"

"well actually its district, but ours is so small everyone calls it the fragment."

"and whats a district i mean i get the idea just explain."

"Well a district is a section of the fortress or the city or wherever in the nether you are. not

everywhere is part of a district but most folks down here have enough sense to live in one."

"theres citys."

"Yeah after a while we started bulding these citys out of quarts and what bits of fortress we could

find laying around. later after your training we could go to the top of our island and look, we have

a great view, you can see the four major citys that surround us, Rack, new nether, glowstone and the

fortress."

"Hold up glowstone, and arnt we on the fortress."

"well glowstone chunks hang around the place but to the north of our island witch is called spire, is

the great lava sea, above that the many glowstone chunks have been built into and eventually houses and

buildings were built hanging above the sea. its called glowstone because the glowstone chunks have been

magiclly enchanted to regenerate stones if taken, so its our source of glowstone down here. then we sell

it to monsters on the surface who sell it to humans in a black market who give a cut of the cash. we also

call the place the hanging city."

" ah and the fortress."

"well the fortress is broken up into tons of peices and district but the largest portion had buildings added

onto it in the early days of the treaty, and now to the south of our island is the city the fortress, dumb

name i know.

"Anything else."

"the other two citys to the west and east are the quartz citys because every building is made out of nether

quartz give or take a few. also throughout the nether are sentry stations wich have teleporters wich are

used to get around the nether. thats also how we get off our island."

"Why are they gaurded."

"... oh i see why your asking me quiestions."

"oh you do."

"well just so you know if you did escape you wouldnt last a second without me."

"... i just want to go home."

"then dont leave because this is you home now."

"its not fair. why did i get chosen for this... i dont even know what this is."

"well... have you ever heard of Herobrine."

"yeah he's the king of the end."

"Wrong the endor dragon controls the end."

"herobrine controls this place the nether."

"Oh."

"well believe it or not before being banished here, he fell in love. you know back when he was still human.

he and his brother steve, fell in love with the same girl, her name was alex, eventually herobrine and alex

were married and had children, later herobrine was banished, alex then married steve but neither had kids.

the child of herobrine also married and had one child, this child did the same only having one child, the

cycle continued on for about 9 bloodlines."

"why are you telling me this."

"Crane you are the only living member of this bloodline besides herobrine himself, and you are the only

one to be sent to the nether albeit through no fault of your own."

both stopped walking by this point they were deep within spire island right outside the training grounds.

crane seemed shaken.

"So your telling me that.."

"yep you are the great great great great great great great great grandson of herobrine."

"great so im the devils spawn."

"well actually no your great great great great great great great grandfather was the

devils spawn and he was born befofe herobrine became immortal and also herobrine isnt the devil hes

an immortal who was banished here for sideing with the monsters durring the great war. he was made

immortal by the very witch you did this to you, because the first leader of the monsters was killed

in battle. herobrine isnt unstable, and not really evil either, honestly you cant believe everything

you read in text books."

they stepped into the training

"yeah that only makes me feel a little bit better, didnt he kill 1400 humans with a sword during the

war."

"Actually it was 17932 humans exactly but you know whats the diffrence."

"Oh my your majesty."

Raptor imedidiettly kneeled down.

in front of him was a tall man wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, he had stubble, and blach

hair, and both his eyes where pure white.

crane looked down at raptor.

"Where i cant see him all i see is a hobo."

there was silence for a moment

"... nah im kidding im staring at death itself right."

"Your magesty with all due respect i didnt know you would be here."

"you didnt need to, i sent the creeper home... i suggest you do the same raptor."

"of course sir."

Raptor ran off as if he had grown wings.

"no offense to the hobo joke right."

"no i was deeply offended in fact i have to kill you now."

"really."

"No your fine, just dont say it again."

"How much of our conversation did you hear."

"all of it and yes you are my grandson."

"really grandson, you dont look a day over 30."

"Im severl hundred years old."

"... you dont look a day over-

"you can stop."

"thank you."

another moment.

"why did this happen to me."

"we need you for somthing."

"ah yes the ever mysterious somthing i keep hearing about. appearently i was going to be turned into an

endermite originally so whats up."

"we need you to-

"by the way was it you you told them to turn me into an endermite and why."

"yeah it wouldnt have been permenant after i might have turned you into a creeper or cave spider or a

wolf."

"a wolf, yeah no turning me back into a human because whos that mercifull."

"as i was saying we need you to do somthing for us."

"AND THIS SOMTHING IS..."

"we are tired of being trapped in the nether, and we plan to break out."

"you didnt seem very trapped you have a portal back there and everything."

"well if we all went up there it would be mass panic and war. so we will send a small group to carry out our mission

and then we will cause mass panic and war that we would win. we will send you raptor the creeper splater, and a

few others to the surface, you will then find the end portal and go to the end, there you will all kill the

leader his name is endor."

"the dragons name is endor, i that it was called the endor dragon, as in dragon of the end."

"no his name is king endor the dragon, people just call him the endor dragon. anyway after you kill him you will

go to the end city and find the elytra armor and use its great power to kill the king of the overworld,

upsetting the peace and allowing us to take the city and then the charted world."

"ah classic bid for world domination, whats going to happen to me and the others you mentioned, also still waiting

to figure out why i was to be turned into a mite."

"the mite was for you to distract the enderman and allow the team to kill the dragon, and hopefully save you.

if you survive the mission now though, after we take over i might turn you into a wolf."

"still confused why a wolf."

"well we cant have any humans i dont think youd enjoy being a zombie so wolf is a living being and isnt a zombie."

"still confuesed. anyway are you here to train me."

"yep. sword play first then maybe some magic."

"Kay im not one to fight."

"but you said you would take those swords and escape."

"that was a lie."

"come on lets get started."

"perfect."

end of chapter 2 cool right.


End file.
